


at night black space has me dizzy

by crookedspoon



Series: [f100] The Dream of a Common Language [7]
Category: DCU (Comics), Justice League of America (Comics), Suicide Squad (Comics)
Genre: F/F, Huddling For Warmth, Kinktober 2018, POV Caitlin Snow, Temperature Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-24 20:17:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16182422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedspoon/pseuds/crookedspoon
Summary: The night is whiter than it should be, a storm howling outside, rattling the roof and piling snow up against the windows. The glass radiates with a chill that surrounds her, that intensifies her hunger.





	at night black space has me dizzy

**Author's Note:**

> For #30 "Huddling for warmth" at f100's drabble cycle: fic tropes and Day #3 "Temperature play" at Kinktober 2018.

The night is whiter than it should be, a storm howling outside, rattling the roof and piling snow up against the windows. The glass radiates with a chill that surrounds her, that intensifies her hunger.

Harley's huddled in a blanket, sitting close enough to the fireplace that Caitlyn expects stray sparks to set her aflame any second and shivering in spite of that.

"Y'know," Harley grumbles, wrapping herself tighter, "times like this, people usually lay aside their grievances to share body heat."

"I don't harbor grievances against you," Caitlyn deflects, because thinking about Harley's body heat is the last thing she wants to do.

Except, it's the _only_ thing she's doing, because she's running on fumes and Harley's looking so delicious. Caitlyn's quivering with need.

Harley groans, possibly offended that Caitlyn didn't get the invitation the first time around, and invites her over with open, impatiently beckoning arms. 

Caitlyn can no longer refuse. If Harley doesn't make it, it's on her. She tried to warn her.

"Ooh, that's a lot more assertive than I expected from a frigid girl like you," Harley teases, as Caitlyn sinks into her embrace and pins her to floor.

Like sudden static, heat overwhelms her senses the moment skin touches skin. Already feeling like the greedy leech she is, Caitlyn kisses her. It's easier to drink her in that way. Harley gasps.

Warmth suffuses her limbs in tingling tendrils, fanning out from every place they touch.

The snowstorm outside pales in comparison to Caitlyn's hunger.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Lowering Your Standards for Food Stamps" by Sheryl Luna.
> 
> If you liked this, please donate comments and/or kudos. That'd be cool of you ♥


End file.
